Player Characters
Player characters, or PC's, are characters in the story that are actively played and portrayed by their respective players as opposed to non-player characters, or NPC's, who are all portrayed by the DM. Current Party/Active Player Characters The current party is comprised of the currently active player characters involved in the story. Player characters who leave the party at a given point in the story are considered inactive player characters. Thran'duin Lo Fey (Ranger) An elven Ranger whose village was razed by goblins, Thran'duin is an aspiring folk hero whose moral righteousness often puts him at odds with the rest of the party. Victarion Fairfax (Rogue) A human rogue and former nobleman from Ursa Rumora with a dark past. A gentleman thief and master of disguise, Fairfax often serves as the party's social expert. Preston Paragram (Warmage) An ambitious and curious soul; Preston left his home in the ASL to learn about the world after living in a closed society and to prevent his middle-aged father from joining a dangerous rebellion. Lyra Ta'ramere (Monk) A half-elven traveler with a troubled childhood having faced racial prejudice. She wanders freely after a 5-year vow of silence until being compelled north supernaturally. Inactive Player Characters While inactive PC's are not currently involved with the story being told by the current party's actions, they do not cease to exist. Inactive PC's continue with their own adventure at the DM's discretion and can make cameos with the current party. Inactive PC's can also return to the current party and become active PC's once again. A character cannot be considered an inactive PC without being an active PC at some point in time. Astrid the World Hammer (Fighter) A supposed demigod from the island dubbed Tempest Rock, Astrid fights with a fiery passion balanced by the frost of her Magic Hammer. Kars "Coldfoot" Gappy (Sorcerer) A gnomish spellcaster from Barmoir who travels solely for the sake of adventure, and more indirectly as a way to try and escape his shameful past. Tigly (AKA "Tigger") (Bard) A halfling Bard encountered by the party in Erikton, who was in the employ of Lord Wilhelm Ferdinand. Rastoss (Wizard/Malconvoker) An esteemed member of the Royal Wizard Council of Karthmoore and conspirator against Talek Grimdark, he was locked away in a secret dungeon. He has a knack for summoning and prefers fun decisions when practical to compensate for his rather bland upbringing. Xyphyra Ehl/Xyphyrehl (Ranger) The only princess of Veres'Kar and an elf with exceptional martial skills for her age. She wishes to become a respectable and loved queen without having to marry her brother, such being custom of Elven royalty. Zook Garrik (Cloistered Cleric/Wizard/Mystic Theurge) A gnomish Spellcaster who seeks knowledge. Zook Is a practiced cleric of Baccob but sought out intellect of the arcane. He now has fled to Barmoir from his home in the ASL for taking his pursuit of knowledge too far. Quan and Ruvan (Druid/Werewolf) A human druid from a secret tribe located in Ursa-Rumora who traveled through Karthmoore to reach the druid tribes of Veres'Kar. However, he stumbled across a gem at a river that cursed him with lycanthropy. He fights for control of himself and seeks a cure as his curse contradicts his druidic beliefs. Gushnak (Crusader) Unexplored Player Characters Some player characters are created but have not yet been introduced into the plot. Such player characters are considered unexplored. Rand Yaisa'nor (Cleric/Radiant Champion of Pelor) A half-elf born on the border of Human and Elvish territory who moved to the ASL at the age of 10. He seeks to instill the values taught by his father and uncle into others by serving as a worshiper of Pelor.